The Incomplete D
by Rei no Okami
Summary: Ever wonder how D was born? Ever wonder why he is incomplete? Ever wonder how he was incomplete? Here is my explination.


Something is wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own Pet Shop of Horrors. It was created by Matsuri Akino. I am only borrowing her characters.

--

Something is wrong. Something is missing. Something happened.

What went wrong? The science was sound. This time it should have worked. _This_ should not have happened.

It is incomplete.

How could this happen. I must know what went wrong. It should have been perfect. Should I destroy It?

It must be destroyed. Then I will be able to find out what went wrong with It. Then I can make It perfect.

It is crying again. Now would be a good time to get rid of It. Then there will be silence again. And work can be finished.

"What are you doing now?" a man's voice asks. I turn and there is Father, holding It. How can he touch That. It is nothing more than another step towards perfection. Just like all the rest. Just mere steps.

Granted this time it almost worked. It managed to survive. It can cry. But It is incomplete. It cannot sustain Itself. It should be able to create Its own nourishment. But It is missing something.

"Come Son. Hold your child. Hold your Son. He will quiet if you accept him into your arms." Again Father must interrupt. Wait. 'He?' That must be it. With my genetics, It has picked the male gender, but maybe… just maybe, It did not fully acquire all of the genetics. Maybe It did not acquire the small amount of our blood which contains the female. It is only half.

I step closer to Father who holds That out towards me. Swiftly I cut Its hand. As the blood flows I can see that something is coming from Its blood. Well at least that works. Now to solve the problem of It sustaining Its own life. Oh, and Father is yelling again. I suppose I should take care of that now. I would hate for him to get the impression that I was not paying attention, or caring. And the sooner I get rid of him and It, the sooner I will be able to get back to my work.

"Father will you kindly shut up and leave? And take That with you." That Man did not need to yell. I just cut Its hand. No real damage. And It will be destroyed soon enough. It might expire soon enough because It cannot make what It needs to survive.

"Can you not get It to shut up? I need to finish my work and cannot do that with all the noise It keeps making."

"Your SON is crying for attention. HE is a child and needs attention. Your work cannot be more important than caring for the child you created. Come. A break will do you good. You do not need to continue your work at this very moment. Nothing will change in five minutes. This is your son and while I do not approve of how you went about this matter, you have created a son who needs your attention."

"I cannot take a break now. I must figure out the problem with It. Anyway It does not matter. It is not complete. It will expire before long and I will just make a better one to replace It. The next one will be complete. What I will learn from It will help us all. We are dieing Father. There are so few of us left. We need some way to create more. Why can you not see that everything I am doing is for the betterment of our race? The humans outnumber us. How can we do anything about them if we are so few in number? I have been working so that our numbers will increase. So we will be able to stop those humans once and for all. With more of our race, we will be able to eliminate the humans all the more easily and quickly. Call me when It has expired."

"I will not allow you to neglect your son in the name of science. You WILL take care of him. You WILL raise him. He may not be perfect but _D_ IS one of us. He will grow up knowing our race and will continue our work."

"Father do NOT name It. Do NOT get attached. It will expire soon enough. Now leave me to the peace of my work." Why can Father not leave me alone? With the slamming of the door signaling Father's departure, I can finally get back to my work. Now to review the science.

--

He will never listen. He will never learn.

He is young.

That Son of mind refuses to see what is in front of him. He refuses to see what he has created. Such a wondrous new life.

All he can see are flaws, imperfections, failure. This son of his, this D, while different, is still of our blood. He is still of our race. And he will continue our work with us and after we have died. Now why did he keep calling this child incomplete? He looks like any other healthy child of ours. What could be missing? And why does he keep saying that this child will expire soon? The child appears to be the same as the rest of us. Why should he not live like one of us?

D is still crying, but his hand has healed. Honestly, what was that Son of mine thinking? To wound a small child. What purpose did that serve? Well I need to get D settled down. If I can get him to stop crying maybe he would be willing to accept his son.

A rocking motion usually calms down children. Maybe that will work.

Finally the child has drifted off to sleep. How long has it been? That idiot child of mine still hasn't come out of his lab. While we may not need to eat, we still need to rest. He forgets this too often. I suppose I will just have to drag him out of there again.

--

The door behind me slowly opens and I hear "Come and get some sleep Son. You still need to sleep once in a while. Leave your work for now." Why can Father never leave me alone? I turn around and in his arms is the limp form of It. It seemed to expire rather fast.

"Enough of your preaching. Just give It to me so I can continue with my research. Once I figure out what went wrong, I can fix it and create a better one."

As Father came closer and extended his arms, I noticed something. It was still breathing. So It has yet to expire. Damn. Looks like the research will have to wait. I really don't feel like destroying. I suppose a break wouldn't hurt too much. I have done all I can without examining It fully. I can wait a little longer for It to expire.

"Father take That away. I have no use for It right now. I have no use for It until It has expired. I will be taking a short nap. Keep That away from me and keep It quiet. Besides I have no use for It until It has expired. I cannot do anything more until then."

--

What is he thinking? How can he say such thing?

I must protect this little D. He must survive and live. I will show my Son that this D is just like any of us. They will both sleep for now, but when they awake… What can I do then? How can I prove that this child deserves the same existence as the rest of us?

Until I can make him see this, I will protect and ensure the health of this child. Yet my Son seems to think that this child will not be able to live much longer. What has he not told me about this child yet?

Little D has awoken and starts to cry again. He must need something. As I rock him, the door opens and my Son comes out looking rather annoyed.

"I thought you were going to keep It quiet while I was sleeping. I could hear It through the wall once It started wailing. Shut It up so I can get back to sleep Father."

He stands there looking offended and speaking of his son as if he were an object of no consequence. Rocking the child does not seem to work this time. What else could it be? The child should not hunger. Our kind can sustain ourselves without consuming anything. Yet there appears to be nothing wrong with the child.

"Do you know what is wrong with your child? He should want for nothing yet he cries as if missing something vital."

"Oh. Did I forget to tell you? It is imperfect. It has no way to sustain Itself. It will expire shortly with nothing to sustain It."

My Son spoke this with sarcasm and disdain dripping off of his every word.

Wait… What did he say? The child cannot sustain himself? How is that possible?

A cry breaks through.

"You are waiting for him to die aren't you? What is killing him too much trouble? How can you act so cold towards your son? I don't care what plans you have made for his corpse, you will not touch this child until he has died. Unless you are planning to accept responsibility for his well-being. I will ensure his survival until then."

Turning I carry Little D into the kitchen. What should I feed this child? Milk will do him little good. Our kind needs sun. But if he cannot produce the food he needs himself, then something must be substituted. But what? In human terms, what is it what sustains us?

Sugar.

Sugar is what in essence what sustains us. The sun allows us to create our own sugar. Guess I will just have to feed this child some sugar and hope for the best. I will keep this child alive.

--

Anger. How dare he treat me like that.

Why should I care about It. It is useless. It will never amount to anything.

What is Father doing over there? He appears to be fixing a glass of water and sugar? And giving it to That. Hmm, water and sugar. It cannot feed Itself, but what in essence does it really need? What would keep It alive?

Sugar.

Sugar is what sustains our lives. The sun gives us the ability to make our own sugar. It cannot. And Father has discovered what It lacks. And now he wants to save It. Why? It will serve a better purpose after It has expired.

I do not care what Father wants. I will never become attached to It. It is no more than a means to an end. It has no other purpose. Why should I care if It survives?

--

How ignorant he is. How stupid he can be at times.

I have done everything I can to ensure Little D's survival. The child is more than capable of taking care of himself. I can do little more. I must return to gathering what animals I can to ensure the survival of the races the humans continue to kill.

By now my Son should have come to terms with the realization that his son is going to live. He must realize by now that this child is our future. It may not be in the way he thinks, but he will be an integral part of our survival and our judgment of the humans.

Tonight I will leave. Tonight will be the only chance I will have for a good time to come. My Son needs to learn about this child. And this child is getting far too attached to me. I am not his father. I cannot give him the love of a father he desires.

I cannot stay any longer. The longer I stay the easier it is for my Son to ignore his child. My Son must acknowledge and accept what he has had a hand in creating.

Little D may not be perfect. He may not be everything my Son expected or desired, but this child survived. This child will grow strong and make us proud.

If only my Son will accept him.

--

Father has abandoned me with It. At least It is old enough to take care of Itself now. Why would Father do this? He is the one that wanted to keep It alive. Has he stopped caring about Its well being? I refuse to take care of It, but I will show It what those humans have done.

It is akin to us, no matter how much I would prefer not to admit that. It needs to be taught what to do when It encounters a human. It must learn what the humans have done to my race. It needs to continue my revenge on the humans. It needs to make them suffer.

Maybe I will take It out and make sure It knows why those humans do not deserve to live. Why It must continue my work.

Father ensured that It would live this far. The least I can do is make sure It knows what must be done. After that I will not have to do anything else. Then I can get back to my work. I can return to ensuring the survival of my race.

The next one to survive will be perfect. The next one will ensure our survival.

--

Truly my Son needs to learn. His Little D has fled from him. I will give him the solace he deserves. I will raise him as he deserves to be raised.

This child is not just a step in a process. He is a living being. He deserves better than what my Son has forced him to endure.

I will teach him. I will ensure that he will live for a long time to come. I will watch over him always. He must live.

My Son only sees him as an object. As a failure. My Son teaches his Little D to kill without reason, without remorse, without regret. I will teach this child to judge. I will teach this child the truth about humans. The truth about our race. The truth behind his existence. The truth about his rejection by my Son.

This child will grow to be better than either of us. This child will grow cruel. But his ruthlessness will be towards those who deserve it. He will not kill for the purpose of exterminating a race. He will kill as a offering to those who came before us. Those who were killed by humans. But he will distinguish between the good and the bad. He will be better than us all. Better than I who choose to do nothing. Better than my Son who wants nothing more than to kill in revenge.

Our hopes and dreams will lay with this child.

--

So many years have passed.

Time has gone by and I seem to have lost track of it. And all of this research for naught. Nothing can complete the experiments. No matter what I have tried.

Although this latest one has proved to be much further than That one. Maybe if the two were somehow to come together, become one, maybe then the product will be complete. I am sure this 'daughter' of mine would survive. 'She' would do me proud.

I will send 'her' to It and maybe 'she' will complete It. Although maybe it would be better if It were to complete 'her'. Either way hopefully one will be completed. If it works, I should be able to splice the genetics and actually make one perfect. This may be the break through that I need.

I have no qualms about sending 'her' out. All I want is the end result. It will likely be completed. Just because It has existed longer. Because It is able to summon animals. Because It has creatures loyal to It. And 'she' cannot summon animals. 'She' has no creatures loyal to 'her'.

But will It do as I have instructed It? Will It actually consume 'her'? It must. It has learned how to sustain Itself with the great amounts of sugar It consumes, but It will be more than willing to do something which may gain my approval. It has always wanted my approval. Not that I approved of It in the first place.

Then I will finally have the perfect subject.

Finally my work will be complete. Our race will live on.

--

Oh Father, I wish you had never sent my sister here. You must have known what would happen. I could never kill in cold blood. Especially not my sister. But you must have known that they would protect me. You must have known that she would attack and die.

I wish it had never come to this. She was my sister. My other half. The one created after me. The one who was supposed to be perfect. Father you continued with your experiments and all you learned was that one of us would complete the other. You have not figured out how to create the perfect one. You have not made much progress.

I know she will complete me however I must hesitate before drinking that first sip. I cannot help but think that it is not necessary. Grandfather always ensured that I knew how to survive. I am content being incomplete. I do not feel it necessary to consume my other half.

But if I do I will be free of the restrictions which have continuously fatigued me. I will be free of this addiction to sugar. And I will fulfill my sister's wish. More than anything I wish she did not have to die. But I suppose she will live on in me after I finally finish consuming her.

And maybe… just maybe, Father will finally acknowledge me as more than a failure.

I raise my glass in a salute. "To you my Sister. To you Grandfather. And to you Father."


End file.
